El libro
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: -Solo unos cuantos arreglos más y todo estará listo, un momento de relajación perfecto.- O al menos eso fue lo que Dib creía. -


_Invasor Zim no me pertenece_

-¡Solo unos ajustes más y estará listo!- Sonrió triunfante el joven de ojos dorados. Limpió un poco del sudor acumulado en su frente y se sentó en medio de un círculo formado por velas, algo de arena y sal.

Abrió el libro entre sus piernas y repasó los últimos detalles para completar aquella ceremonia. Observó los pequeños frascos y vasijas con diversos contenidos.

A su derecha se encontraban 3 frascos pequeños, cada uno lleno con una sustancia o material de diferentes colores. Uno de color verde, otro azul y el último gris. De su lado izquierdo se encontraba una vasija con agua clara y una pequeña toalla a un lado.

Encendió un cerillo y prendió unas ramitas de incienso que colocó enfrente de él.

-Bien…todo está listo…- Coloco el libro a un lado del incienso y se colocó en posición de loto para meditar. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces.

-_Deja entrar el aroma a tus pulmones..luego exhala lentamente por la boca. Repetir el proceso las veces necesarias para que el cuerpo se relaje.- _Mentalmente repitió las palabras escritas en el libro.

Comenzó a sentir sus brazos hacerse pesados, pero una gran paz entraba en él. –_Debería de hacer esto más seguido…-_Pensó nuevamente para sí.

La paz en su interior no duró mucho, puesto a que empezó a escuchar ruidos a su alrededor.  
Nervioso, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, apretando con fuerza sus parpados. –_No abras los ojos…No lo hagas…- _Comenzó a sentir una gota de sudor frio resbalar por su mentón. Luego un frio recorrió su espina.

-Pero…¡Hola!.. mira que belleza que hay aquí…- Aquella voz profunda hiso eco a su alrededor, sintió como revotaba y se repetía una y otra vez.

-_No Dib, no abras los ojos….E-es una ilusión…¡Si! Nada más eso…- _Comenzó a temblar levemente ante el frio en su espalda.

- ¿Porqué tiemblas mi querido? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?...- Comentó aquella obscura voz, volviéndose un poco delicada al final, casi ofendida. – Dib sintió unas frías manos posarse en sus hombros y un jadeo salió de su boca. –Ah…si me recuerdas…- Sonrió con malicia aquella presencia en su espalda. – Soy todo aquello que no puedes controlar… Soy tu locura, soy tu odio. –Guardó silencio por un momento… - Soy tu –

.-.

Cuando finalmente Dib decidió abrir sus ojos, deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

Aunque su visión estaba borrosa, logro identificar el liquido que se encontraba en sus manos. Y en su gabardina…sobre sus botas, sobre todo el piso y parte de la pared.

-¿Q-que rayos?- dirigió su vista a cada pequeño rincón de esa habitación. La fuerza de sus piernas cedió al encontrar lo que buscaba.

El pequeño cuerpo del irken se encontraba en la esquina contraria a la suya, con el cuerpo destrozado y el pak arrancado de su espalda.

-¿Zim?- Las palabras salieron como un susurro de sus labios, el nudo en su garganta no le permitió hablar. – Zim…contesta por favor. – Se movió a gatas hacia él. El miedo invadía cada parte de su ser.

Por el rabillo del ojo, alcanzó a ver una luz roja y volteó ferozmente la cabeza, arrastrando su cuerpo hasta que su espalda quedara contra la pared.

-_Enemigo…Enemigo…- _Repetía en un murmullo lo que restaba de la cabeza del Sir.

-¿Gir? – La luz se apagó y volvió a observar a Zim. Noto que el pak se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de el y lo tomó en manos.

-¡Zim!- Agitó su cuerpo al notar que tenía la mirada perdida y los humedecidos. –Estas..Vivo. – Recargo el pecho de Zim contra el y colocó su pak donde correspondía e inmediatamente comenzaron a salir cables para curar a Zim.

-_ Solo soy yo…Infectando todo lo que amas… Hahaha – _Dib sintió una punzada en su cabeza, mareándolo un poco.

-Yo…yo no fui….no…- Imágenes comenzaron a fluir por su cabeza, mostrándole lo que había pasado. Colocó sus manos sobre su sucio cabello, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en el, tirándolo un poco. -¡Cállate!-

-Dib-Gusano…- Susurró Zim, estirando una mano hacia él. – Te dije…que no jugaras…con ese jodido...libro.- Tosió sangre y cubrió su boca.

-¡Solo era una aromaterapia! –

._.

Saludos mis queridos lectores.  
Ha pasado ya casi un año desde la última vez que publiqué algo por aquí, pero la universidad me había mantenido muy ocupada…

Sobre esta historia… Perdonen, he tenido algo de insomnio desde hace mas de una semana…no he dormido bien y puff!  
Que empiezo a escribir.

Me acordé repentinamente el suceso que menciona el señor Membrana sobre Dib invocando espiritus..jeje.

Bueno, quiero desearles a todos un ¡Feliz 2014!

Cuidense mucho y hasta luego =) 

Saludos

Sakura M.


End file.
